


the boy i like

by oktavia (orphan_account)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oktavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo decides that Takumi looks quite cute in this pink yukata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy i like

Leo wasn't sure what to expect, but he finds that he's quite satisfied.

Even with Takumi being covered all the way up to his neck in his yukata, which is tightly folded around him, Leo can still tell that Takumi's legs are rigid, his entire body tense and bristling as if ready to fight at any moment. Knowing his readyness to swipe and snarl at any moment is rooted in embarrassment rather than any genuine anger-- Leo finds himself taking far too much delight in it.

He finds even more delight in the way Takumi realizes this; Takumi's cheeks brighten beneath Leo's curious eyes flickering up and down his yukata, taking it in as if appraising him. It's this pretty, bright pink thing decorated with gold-lined flowers, secured with a dark pink obi. Even with Takumi's back facing away from him, Leo can tell the obi is knotted with a large bow.

Leo takes a step forward, his smile predatory and growing slowly.

"I must admit," he begins, advancing on Takumi and backing the other boy against a nearby wall; their chests aren't quite touching, but the look on Takumi's face makes it clear he knows there's no escape. "I was expecting something a bit more... _risque_  at first."

"Yukata aren't meant to be--" Takumi huffs; the little sound of frustration leaves a puff of warmth against Leo's mouth. With a bit of effort, Takumi grits out, "... _risque._ "

Leo reaches between the small pocket of space between them to finger the thin gold band around Takumi's obi. The idle gesture has Takumi squirming in anticipation for something far, far ahead.

"Don't misunderstand," Leo says as he leans in to bump the tip of his nose against Takumi's, a silent demand for every bit of his attention. "It's grown on me quite a bit."

Takumi narrows his eyes in disingenuous annoyance, the natural blush of embarrassment and steadily-growning yearning spreading down to the little sliver of his exposed neck.

"It's cute. The look suits you quite well, " Leo adds, and that's when he finally leans in to fit his mouth to Takumi's, slow and deep, belying his mounting ravenousness. Takumi's shyness leaves him, his response eager, lips parting with the desire to have everything all at once.

Takumi is breathless when they part, his words nearly a whisper. He turns away slightly, his expression frustrated. "I wasn't  _trying_  to be cute."

It takes all the willpower in the world for Leo to force down a nefarious chuckle, but his knowing smile gives him away completely. He presses his face into the side of Takumi's neck, reveling in what little feverish warmth his yukata allows. He mouths at the other boy's jaw as he makes his way up to murmur against his ear.

"Then what were you trying to  _be,_  Prince Takumi?" he asks, his tone just goading enough to fluster Takumi a bit more. He squirms, cheek turned into his shoulder.

"Shut up," Takumi hisses. Despite the edge in his words, he watches Leo out of the corners of his eyes before finally giving in and threading a hand through his short hair, a wordless command to be silenced with another kiss.

Leo complies with insistence, meeting Takumi's parted lips with his own, and the taste of the other prince is so heady and overwhelming, Leo can't help but press his hips into Takumi's. Takumi responding in kind, his groin pressing into Leo's thigh, makes it impossible for Leo to resist pulling apart the folds of Takumi's yukata, just above his obi. The fabric is cumbersome despite its thinness, Takumi's obi almost comically tight.

"Help me with this, won't you?" Leo asks distractedly as he continues trying to nudge the robe open. Takumi huffs before arching forward, reaching behind himself, and undoing the knot with far more ease than Leo expected. It falls to the floor with a soft rustle, the soft sound almost captivating in a way. It solidifies the  _realness_  of everything Leo is about to take.

Leo eases the robe just past Takumi's shoulders, and presses his mouth to the side of the other boy's neck with a long, wet kiss. Takumi squirms, hips hitching forward again, and that's when Leo realizes Takumi isn't wearing anything beneath his yukata.

There's far too much he could say, but all of it is contrary to the reality of Leo's skin prickling with overwhelming heat and the desire to sink to his knees and indulge Takumi in what he's been waiting for all night despite his embarrassment and petulance.

Takumi's voice is low and soft around the edges when he speaks. "Don't say a word. You've done nothing but run your mouth this entire time."

Leo hums against Takumi's skin, nuzzling his shoulder with his lips before ducking down to kiss his clavicle.

"But you like it, don't you?" Leo chides. He reaches down to stroke the outside of Takumi's thigh with his fingertips, his touch maddeningly light. Despite his infernal teasing, he rocks his hips into Takumi's once again. "I'm quite enjoying myself."

Leo revels in their alikeness, and he can tell Takumi does the same. Takumi purses his lips, taking a moment to wet them, before letting off a little rumble of disappointment when he feels Leo's touch dip inward, but never feels Leo's fingers against his already half-hard cock.

"I would enjoy myself more if you wouldn't continue teasing me," Takumi murmurs, the annoyance in his tone disingenuous.

Leo chuckles. "Forgive me, Prince Takumi."

Takumi doesn't bother deliberating, any words he might have come upon dying on his tongue prematurely as Leo kisses the base of his throat, his fingers skirting up his pelvis and all the way up to the promise of bone at Takumi's hip. Takumi makes a soft noise from behind his sealed lips, his head tilting back slightly, his hair bunched between his ponytail and the wall behind him.

"I like watching your reactions," Leo admits. He presses his hand flat to Takumi's lower belly and rubs little circles into the taut skin as if to soothe the epicenter of all the tight feverishness spread through him. "I like watching you."

"And I, you," Takumi manages to respond, his tone devoid of any previous aggression.

Leo dislodges from Takumi, but only for a moment, just long enough to ease himself onto his knees, his lips and the tip of his nose kissing and nuzzling at what he can on his way down. He pays no mind whatsoever to the implications of a prince on his knees. There's no point to it with Takumi flustered and prostrate and  _wanting_  like this before him. They're equals, as always, and the trust between them fills Leo with an ardent hotness rooted in affection.

He presses his face to the inside of Takumi's thigh, kissing the soft skin, before looking up to meet the other boy's gaze. With an expression that's utterly dazed, drunk on love, Leo finally gives in to his own need.

"Then trust in my promise to make all that cajoling worthwhile," is all he says before, without breaking eye contact, licking his palm and taking Takumi's stiffening cock in hand. He gives him the long, slow stroke he's been waiting for.

"Alright," Takumi exhales softly as he relaxes at the touch, his open yukata sliding down his shoulders, his head lolling to the side. "I will, Prince Leo."

Leo's smile remains for only a moment before he sets himself to work, leaning up to run his tongue along the underside of Takumi's dick. Much to Takumi's relief, Leo doesn't pause after that, instead repeating the motion before licking his lips and taking the head of his cock into his mouth.

Takumi whimpers as Leo bobs his way down, slow and deliberate as he tries to recall what Takumi liked, what drove Takumi crazy.

With a long, low groan, Takumi runs a hand through Leo's hair, urging him onward. Leo complies without hesitation, taking as much of Takumi in as he could before pulling up with a gasp.

He sucks Takumi's cock into his mouth with ardor, inelegant and noisy, wet slurps and muffled moans coming from Leo's throat. They begin to grow barely audible over Takumi's rising groans.

Leo comes up once more, looking down at his lap as he unlaces his pants, before setting himself back to work as he slides a hand between his thighs to ease his erection out with fumbling, unsteady motions.

He closes his eyes in equal parts concentration and surrender to the hotness winding between his hips as he strokes himself in an unconscious rhythm to the bobbing of his head, his fist closing around his cockhead with every ascent. Leo can't see Takumi watching him with a fist pressed to the wall behind him, while his other hand occupies itself with mindlessly stroking Leo's hair in encouragement. He moans the other boy's name with no title, just a desperate and breathy _Leo._

Leo is relieved to feel hear the faint rustle of Takumi's yukata as the boy doubles over slightly, and he feels Takumi's thighs quiver and twitch with closeness. Takumi's string of whimpers and long groans that come right from his chest make Leo painfully aware of his own closeness. He rocks into his fist just as frantically as he continues sucking Takumi's cock.

"Leo--" Takumi gasps, breath shuddering as he cums hard, his legs shaking, both hands clutching Leo's hair to keep him in place. He thrusts forward with every pulse of his orgasm; Leo swallows everything down with little more than a deep breath through his nose.

While Takumi remains as he is, folded over and trembling, fists closed loosely in Leo's hair, Leo finally comes up in order to concentrate on finishing himself off. It isn't long before he's taking in long, unsteady breaths. He shouts when his orgasm takes him, and he jerks himself off through the tremors, his face buried in Takumi's hip.

They're both still for a long while, silent other than their heaving breaths evening out. Leo finds the moment oddly intimate, and it pulls the faintest of smiles out of him.

Takumi straightens just enough to look down at Leo properly, catching his gaze when he speaks first. His expression is weary but loving.

"I liked that," he says.

Leo lets off a small huff of laughter before nuzzling Takumi's thigh.

"I knew you would."


End file.
